


Efficiency at Work

by greenapricot



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-21
Updated: 2006-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenapricot/pseuds/greenapricot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Two jobs at once,” Mal says. “Efficiency at work. Everything goes smooth we end the day with a pile of money. Easy peasy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Efficiency at Work

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2006.

“Two jobs at once,” Mal says. “Efficiency at work. Everything goes smooth we end the day with a pile of money. Easy peasy.” 

Zoe and Simon do the drop from the last job, get the money. Known buyer. Routine. No problems. 

Mal and Jayne do the pick up for the next job. New buyer, but with the cargo involved there’s no way this is going to be a problem. Big money waiting on the other side.

Except nothing ever goes according to the gorram plan.

The moment when they park the mule and the contact ain’t waiting at the prescribed meeting place. That’s when Mal’s supposed to notice something’s not right. 

The moment when he decides it’s not all that terrible of an idea to walk up and knock on the door of the fine fancy house that’s out there in the middle of nowhere not a few hundred yards from said meeting place. That’s something that never should have happened. Period. But the money. Money makes you stupid.

Jayne and Vera, they’re a formidable pair, but that’s false security when your opponent’s got the drop on you, and the cover, and it’s six. Five. Three against two. Three against two ain’t bad. Besides Mal never has been very good at sticking to what’s easy. 

But the look on Jayne’s face when Mal walks around the side of the house leading their cargo, well that’s damn near priceless. The fact that he’s still grumbling and sputtering about it when they get back to the boat, well it’s a good thing Mal’s the captain ‘cause he can’t keep himself from snickering as Jayne grumbles and limps his way up the ramp. 

“This is the rutting job? This is what that wang ba dan needs so bad I got my leg shot nearly clean off? Gorram rich folk don’t make no sense. It ain’t even a whole horse.” 

Simon’s eyes go wide, incredulous, as he walks into the cargo bay to meet them, med bag in hand. “A Shetland pony?”


End file.
